Festa na laje
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Os vilões de OVAs vão fazer uma festa pra rivalizar com a do Poseidon! Só que a festa será no barraquinho da Shina! TODO MUNDO OOC DE NOVO! COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**O Ministério da Porcaria e do Palavrão advertem: essa é mais uma fic de zueira louca! Fazia tempo que eu não fazia uma dessas! Tem a Eneida que tenho de terminar, mas pelo menos saiu do hiatus!**

 **Também tem referência a algumas coisas "impróprias" mas tenho certeza de que não são tão impróprias quanto o xvideos que você adora assistir que eu sei!**

 **VAMO LÁ!**

 **-x-**

 **Antes de tudo, vamos a um FLASHBACK**

 _Durval - Tô na rabeira dos vilões! Não me chamaram pra festaaaaa!_

 _Abel - Mas também quase nem me chamaram! E também tava um saco, cheia de humanos nojentos, aqueles seres inferiores..._

 _Durval - EEEEEIIIIIII, eu também sou humano, morô?!_

 _Abel - Er... desculpe, foi a força do hábito. Mas então, mó chatice!_

 _Durval - Não tente me consolar! Eu sei que sou um rejeitado, um velho mal-amado, um ex-regente de Asgard que não é respeitado nem pelo seu próprio ex-povo! y.y_

 _Abel - Vamos lá, não faça drama!_

 _Durval - Queee drama, não foi você a ficar aqui a tarde inteira com o Capeta se gabando e fazendo da sua sala de estar um salão de beleza!_

 _Abel - Er... ô cara, a gente pode fazer o seguinte: a nossa própria festa! Que tal? Eu chamo um pessoal, a Éris chama outro, o Coisa Ruim chama o Makai... e a gente rivaliza com o Poseidon, que acha?_

-x-

Enquanto isso, no barraquinho da Shina...

Shina - Cassius, você está aí?

Cassius - Sim Shina, o que você quer?

Shina - Eu quero te falar daquela vez em que eu me joguei na frente do SEEEEEIYAAAAAAAA! E daquela vez em que eu tomei a flecha do Poseidon no lugar do SEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAA! E daquela vez em que eu me joguei na frente do ataque do Siegfried por causa do SEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAA! E...

Cassius - De novo esse papo Shina, não aguento mais!

Shina - Mas é o amor, Cassius! E pior que ele me enrola desde o começo da série e eu não sei mais o que fazer!

Cassius - Humpf... pocotó filho de uma égua... e eu aqui, sozinho! Snif!

Enquanto tais coisas ocorrem, o celular sem crédito do Cassius toca.

Cassius - Peraí Shina, que vou atender o celular! Alô?

Voz - É o Cassius?

Cassius - Sim, quem deseja?

Voz - É a Éris, a deusa da discórdia!

Cassius - ? E por que tá me ligando, se eu sou só um bobalhão que serve Atena e é apaixonado porém não correspondido pela SHIIIIIIINAAAAA?

Éris - Ah migo sabe o que é? Tem um tempo aí que o Poseidon fez uma puta festa pra todos os vilões que já enfrentaram Atena, menos os do Ômega porque essa bosta não conta! Mas então, aí eu e os vilões de OVAs combinamos de fazer a uma festinha pra rivalizar com ele! E decidimos, assim de maneira super arbitrária, que pode ser aí no barraco da Shina!

Cassius - Ern... mas por que no barraco da Shina?! Vocês não tem aqueles templos enormes?

Éris - A gente até tinha, mas no final de cada OVA destruía tudo! E tem o castelo do Durval, mas é muito frio e muito longe! Todo mundo prefere a Grécia!

Cassius - Tem que ver aqui se a Shina concorda em fazer! SHIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAA!

Shina - Que foi?

Cassius - Tem uma mulher aqui no telefone que-

Shina - É O SEIYA?!

Cassius - Não, é a Éris!

Shina - O que ela quer?!

Cassius - Ela quer fazer uma festa aqui!

Shina - Mas Cassius, nós somos pobres e não temos dinheiro!

Cassius - Ah, sei lá! Éris, o que você oferece pra gente?

Éris - Um ano de maçã de graça!

Cassius - Não me parece má ideia! Shina, você aceita fazer a festa em troca de um ano de maçã de graça?!

Shina - Só se puder convidar também o SEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cassius - Aí, você ouviu que-

Éris - Ouvi sim! Também, desse jeito impossível não ouvir... tá bem, o jumento alado pode ir!

Cassius - Isso aí!

Éris - Agora deixa eu desligar e chamar o resto do pessoal! +desliga+

Então a Discórdia liga pro vilão mais bizarro de CDZ.

Lú - Alô?!

Éris - Que é isso bee, acabou de acordar?!

Lú - Não caralho, tô puto mesmo! Mas quem é?!

Éris - É a Discórdia!

Lú - +suaviza a voz+ Migaaaaaaaaa, tudo bem?! Por que não falou logo?

Éris - Ah, sei lá! Mas sábado agora vamos fazer lá aquela festa pra rivalizar com o Poseidon! E aí, tá dentro?

Lú - Aaaaah migaaaaaa, sabe como é, a crise chegou no Makai e tenho que trabalhar no sábado também!

Éris - Verdade, Lucinho? Com o que?

Lú - Com o de sempre: eu com a vaidade e a Lilith com a putaria! Né, Lilith?

Lilith - Que foi, patrão?

Lú - Não é verdade que a gente vai trabalhar no sábado?

Lilith - Ah, claro! Uma que é pra contrariar o mandamento de descansar no sábado...

Lú - +risada maquiavélica do Clodovil+ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Issaí miga, toda trabalhada!

Lilith - Outra que tamos precisando mesmo de dinheiro!

Éris - É, meu bem? Mas vem cá, você trabalha a vaidade como?

Lú - Vendendo maquiagem, oras! Quem você acha que maquiava a Jezabel? Ah que saudade daquele tempo, onde a gente colocava as meninas todas pra trabalhar no templo da Astarté... agora tá essa merda, enxotaram a gente de lá de novo pra variar! Mas dane-se, eu sei que sou o anjo mais belo, o mais lindo, o mais blablablá...

Éris - Pronto, quando ele começa com essa, não para mais!

Lú - O que você disse, meu bem?

Éris - Nada demais! Mas vem cá, vamos trabalhar na festa!

Lú - Verdade, lá já vai haver clientes em potencial! Vai ter macho?

Éris - Um monte!

Lú - Aaaaaaii tá pra você Lilith! Se coloca aí toda gostosa que vamos posar lá, sua periguete! E que mais? Vai ter mulher pra eu maquiar?

Éris - Vai sim, meu bem!

Lú - Que óóóóótimo, presença garantida!

Éris - Mas chega cedo, que a festa começa de tarde!

Lú - OK miga, vou aqui separar as coisas e deixar a Lilith nos trinques! Beijinho beijinho, tchau tchau! +desliga+

Éris - Mas eu pensei que a Xuxa já havia desistido do pacto com o Capeta! Mas enfim, deixa pra lá! Deixa eu chamar o Durval, o Abel...

-x-

 _Nota: o trecho do flashback é da fic "O encontro dos vilões de OVAs" e a festa onde o Poseidon colocou os vilões foi "O encontro dos vilões". Fiz essas fics há anoooossss, mas decidi fazer fic de zueira com a festa dos rejeitados porque revi os OVAs esses dias e fiquei super animada!_

 _E agora, como vai ser a festa? O Capeta vai vender muita maquiagem? E a Shina, vai conseguir sair com o Seiya? E o Cassius, vai superar a sua solidão? E o Seiya, vai aparecer na festa?_

 _Tudo isso no capítulo 2 desse caramba!_


	2. Chapter 2

_No capítulo anterior, vimos a Shina sendo praticamente intimada pela Éris a fazer uma festa em sua casa! Mas como ela tá pobre, vai ter de fazer uma festa dentro do orçamento! E aí, comofas?_

Shina - Cassius, tenho aqui umas moedinhas pra você ir comprar um churrasquinho e umas pingas! Vai lá!

Cassius, sempre subserviente, acaba indo comprar as coisas e no meio do caminho se encontra com o Dócrates.

Dócrates - E aí meu irmão, como vai?

Cassius - Indo, né! Tô comprando umas coisas aqui pra festa da Shina, mas enfim, ela nunca me corresponde mesmo, só pensa no Seiya!

Dócrates - Ah, fica assim não! Mas ei, festa? Hoje é meu aniversário!

Cassius - Verdade, acho que podemos comemorar o seu aniversário lá também! Deixa eu ligar pra ela pra avisar.

Porém, como o celular do Cassius tava sem crédito, ele teve de ligar do telefone público.

Shina - Alô?

Cassius - Shiiiinaaaaa! Eu tô ligando do orelhão, Shinaaaaaaa!

Shina - Mas Cassius, eu pensei que você já tinha superado isso de perder a orelha!

Cassius - É do telefone público! Tô ligando pra dizer que o Dócrates quer ir na festa!

Shina - Mas Cassius, não vai ter comida pra todo mundo!

Cassius - É o aniversário dele, Shiiiinaaaaa! Não seja má com ele!

Shina - Ah, tá bom vai! Desde que ele contribua com alguma coisa!

Cassius - OK! +desliga+ Dócrates, você vai ter de contribuir com alguma coisa!

Dócrates - Eu levo, vai! Vou ver se dá pra levar uns filés miau...

Enquanto os dois gigantes se decidiam sobre o que comprar pra festinha, a Éris avisava o resto dos vilões.

Éris - Isso, vai ser na casa da Shina! Conhece? A amazona de cobra, de Atena!

Durval - Ih, se é amazona de cobra, deve ser fogosa!

Éris - Larga de ser tarado, Durval! Na sua idade!

Durval - Tô velho mas não tô morto!

Éris - OK, agora me deixa avisar o Abel!

Durval - Peraí, tu já avisou aquele Capeta chato?

Éris - Já né, sou amiga dele...

Durval - NÃÃÃOOOO, ele enche muito o saco!

Éris - Agora já foi! Vou avisar o Abel! +desliga+ Hum, deixa eu ver... Ártemis, não... Apolo também não... Abel!

Abel - +atende+ Alôu!

Éris - Ainda atende telefone de maneiras estranhas?

Abel - Pro resto da minha eternidade! Mas quem fala?

Éris - É a Discórdia! Olha, vai ter aquela festa que você mesmo sugeriu pro Durval...

Abel - Vai ter festa? Dessa vez é uma festa sem humanos?

Éris - Não, tem humanos.

Abel - Ah, que saco!

Éris - Chega de frescura! Vamos lá, tô querendo agitar todo mundo e vocês aí fazendo doce!

Abel - Hunf... tá bom, vou mas só porque você insistiu!

Éris - OK, é no sábado! Na casa da Shina, amazona de cobra, no santuário de Atena! Tchau! +desliga+

E enquanto isso, no barraquinho...

Cassius - Shinaaaa, veja, eu e o Dócrates compramos uns filés miau e umas pingas, será que vai dar pra todo mundo?

Shina - Acho que dá sim, ainda mais que a maioria dos que vem são deuses e não devem comer da maneira "clássica"... mas então, vamos guardar na geladeira- iiiihhhh acabei de lembrar que não temos geladeira! E agora?

Cassius - Será que um dos Cavaleiros que faz gelo não pode nos ajudar?

Shina - Ou então a gente pode pedir pra Atena guardar na geladeira dela! Ela é rica, tem geladeira lá!

Dócrates - E paga a gente tão mal...

Shina - Mas vão lá! E não esqueçam de dizer pra ela avisar o SEIYAAAAAAAAA da festa!

Cassius - TT

Então, os dois irmãos vão até a Sala de Atena conversar com ela, porém a acharam num mau momento discutindo com o Tatsumi.

Saori - Tatsumi, como que você faz esse tipo de coisa?! Já te falei que é pra ter modos!

Tatsumi - Desculpe sioritaaaaa, mas é que eu não resisti...

Dócrates - +pigarreia+ Desculpem interromper, mas...

Saori - Quem é?

Dócrates - Sou eu, Dócrates, Cavaleiro de porra nenhuma! E meu irmão Cassius, ex aspirante à Armadura de Pégaso!

Saori - O que vocês desejam?

Dócrates - Viemos pedir para deixar umas carnes de filé miau de terceira em vossa divina geladeira, ó deusa.

Saori - Por que?

Dócrates - Vai ter uma festa nesse sábado lá no barraco da Shina e não temos geladeira, se não pedirmos pra guardar as coisas, elas estragam!

Saori - Ah, OK... mas vai ter festa do que?

Cassius - São os vi-

Dócrates - +cochichando+ Shhhh, calaboca Cassius, se ela souber que tem vilões na parada, capaz de não deixar fazer a festa! +fim do cochicho+ Eheheheheh, é por causa do meu aniversário!

Tatsumi - Aaaaaa sioritaaaaa, diz que posso ir também!

Saori - Pode sim Tatsumi, desde que não faça mais esse tipo de baixaria que fez hoje! Acreditam que ele foi a um evento chique comigo e trouxe um monte de bolo no bolso do paletó? E a minha cara vai onde com isso?! No chão, né!

Tatsumi - Ern... prometo que não se repetirá!

Dócrates - Aaaaahhh, ela também falou que é pra chamar o Seiya.

Saori - OK, eu chamo ele!

Assim, todo mundo convidado e a comida bem acondicionada, era só esperar o sábado chegar.

-x-

E quem diria, logo no começo do sábado, a Shina já começou a pintar uma faixa para receber os convidados...

Dócrates - Afff Shina, precisa disso tudo?

Shina - Precisa! Ele precisa saber do meu amor por ele!

Na faixa, Dócrates e Cassius leram em letras garrafais:

"FESTA DO SEIYA"

Cassius - Affff Shina, vai ser o maior micão!

Dócrates - Mas o niver não é meu?!

Shina - Que seja, ele tem que saber que o amo! SEEEEEIYAAAAAA!

Cassius - Todo mundo já sabe, infelizmente até eu...

Shina - Cassius, enquanto eu termino de pintar a faixa, vai lá fora ver se alguém chega! E Dócrates, vá buscar a comida lá na geladeira de Atena!

Dócrates - Melhor mesmo do que ver a Shina toda hora falando no Seiya sem parar... +sai+

Cassius então se posta na porta de casa, cabisbaixo por ainda não ser correspondido, e de repente vê duas pessoas vindo em direção à casa...

Lú - Aí Lilith: quase ninguém sabe que não tenho rabo nem chifres, nem sou vermelho, então faz o seguinte, miga: não fala que sou eu, senão esse povo recalcado não vai comprar nada, entendeu? E você também não fala que é você, fala que você é a Lili e eu sou o Lulu! Saca?

Lilith - Que nomes mais bregas, parece dupla sertaneja, patrão!

Lú - É o jeito, miga! Olha lá, já tem um cara na porta pra recepcionar o povo! Será nosso primeiro cliente, vamos atacar!

 _E agora? A Lilith vai seduzir o Cassius? E o Seiya, vai finalmente desencalhar a Shina? E o Tatsumi, vai dar vexame na festa? Isso e muito mais no capítulo 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

_No capítulo anterior, Shina estava louca fazendo uma faixa pro Seiya e o Cassius foi esperar os convidados do lado de fora! De repente, o Tio Lú e a Lilith chegam e já querrem fazer a sua primeira vítima, digo, cliente! E agora, o Cassius cai nessa?_

Cassius - Alto lá, quem é?

Lú - +cochichando+Sorriso na cara miga, hoje a gente conquista pela simpatia e não pela força!+fim do cochicho+ Oi migooooo, tudo bem? A Éris me chamou aí pra sua festinha, é a casa da Shina?

Cassius - É sim, quem deseja entrar?

Lú - Ah, eu sou o Lulu e ela é a Lili! Né, miga?

Lilith - +vira os olhos+ Odiei esse apelido, patrão!

Cassius - Mas a sua amiga veio de bicão na festa?

Lú - Que bicão, ela é minha parceira nos negócios! Você não achou ela gata?

Cassius - Meio periguete demais pro meu gosto...

Lú - Larga de ser antiquado! Mas por que um cara assim, tão fortão, bonitão, com pinta de soldado mais do que o Seiya tem pinta de protagonista, ia estar com uma carinha tão amuada na porta de casa?

Cassius - Porque eu sou só um bobalhão que nunca será Cavaleiro...

Lú - Que naaaaada migo, eu e a Lili vamos botar o seu ânimo pra cima! Né, miga? Olha só, ela é bonita, gostosa e tá super a fim de você! +bate na bunda da Lilith+

Lilith - AI! Que é isso, patrão?

Lú - Só pra mostrar que você é de primeira! E aí migo? Qual seu nome mesmo?

Cassius - Ah, sou o Cassius, aquele que perdeu pro Seiya!

Lú - Aaaaa migo, se eu te contar que todo mundo nesse negócio já perdeu pro Seiya... até eu!

Cassius - Quem é você?

Lú - Ah... sou o Lulu, já falei! Mas e então, não quer sair com a Lili e ela te alegra?

Cassius - Não quero. Só quero a Shiiiiinaaaaa!

Lú - Com tanta mulher nesse mundo e você chorando por uma que não te quer! Anda, dá uma chance pra Lili que tá doida por esses seus músculos!

Cassius - Tá nada, vocês estão me enganando!

Lú - +engrossa a voz+ Ah, que merda, tô a fim de encarar doce hoje não! +suaviza a voz de novo+ Mas meu beeeem, tem mais alguém aí na casa ou fomos os primeiros a chegar?

Cassius - Tem a Shina e o Dócrates, mas o Dócrates foi buscar a comida.

Lú - Aaaah, enquanto o Dócrates não volta, eu cuido da Shina! Vamos entrando, Lili!

Sendo assim, o Capeta emo (mas esperto pra caramba nos negócios) e a Lilith entram na casa, olham a pobreza do lugar mas não demonstram o desprezo e vêem a Shina ajoelhada, terminando de pintar a faixa.

Lú - Migaaaa, que é que cê tá fazendo aí desse jeito?!Hoje é dia de festa, tem que se arrumar, ficar bonita!

Shina - Quem são vocês?

Lú - Somos convidados de honra da Éris! Vamos dizer que eu sou o Lulu e ela é a Lili!

Shina - Nossa, quanta maquiagem vocês usam na cara!

Lú - Tem que ficar bonita, miga! E você, com essa cara tão amarela, daqui há pouco tá mais pálida que eu! Anda, tenho aqui umas maquiagens que você vai amar!

Shina - É de graça?

Lú - De graça não né! Mas a gente faz um preço módico a você!

Shina - Aaaahhh, mas eu não tenho dinheiro...

Lú - A gente faz no cartão de crédito!

Shina - Também não tenho.

Lú - Aceitamos promissória! Pronto, agora você aceita, né?

Shina - ...essa tal de maquiagem vai me ajudar a conquistar o Seiya?

Lú - CLAROOOOOOOOO que vai! Vê a Lili, gatíssima, conquista tudo que é homem na balada, pega mais que todo mundo! E sempre levou em consideração as minhas dicas de maquiagem, né bem?

Lilith - Nisso ele tem razão!

Lú - E aí Shinoca, não quer ficar bonita assim que nem eu? Afinal de contas eu fui tido como um dos seres mais LINDOS que já existiram!

Shina - Sei não... você é esquisito! Tem tanta maquiagem, os traços finos como os de uma mulher, mas uma voz tão grossa!

Lú - +em pensamento+Preciso disfarçar senão ela vai descobrir quem eu sou!+fim do pensamento+Androginia miga, tá na moda! Só não gosta aquele pessoal mal-comido que é anti-ideologia de gênero! Também, esse povo precisa transar mais, olha só a Lili, dá sempre e tem uma pele liiiinda né bem?

Lilith - Ern... também não exagera né patrão!

Lú - Que exagero nada, tu tem mais hora de cama que urubu de voo! Mas então Shinoca... vamos começar?

Shina - ...se for pra conquistar o Seiya, eu aceito!

Lú - Assim que se fala, miga!

Shina - Mas antes preciso falar pro Cassius pendurar essa faixa lá fora! Cassius!

Cassius - Sim, Shina.

Shina - Pendura isso lá fora pra quando o Seiya chegar! E aproveita e me avisa quando for chegando gente!

Cassius - OK... +pensando+ Caramba, ela vai mesmo pendurar isso na porta... tenho chance nenhuma mesmo!

Enquanto o Cassius ia pendurar a faixa, o Capeta usava de toda a sua lábia pra vender ainda mais coisas pra Shina - mesmo que fosse a prazo.

Lú - Miga, olha só, essa sua pele tá muito amarelada! Então vou ter que usar base pra deixar ela mais uniforme, depois passar pó compacto. Nos seus olhos vou usar delineador, rímel e uma sombra marrom, mas aí você terá de usar um vestido melhor que essa sua roupa de treino aí! Daí coloco um batom roxo, que vai combinar com essas suas unhas roxas mara! E aí?

Shina - Bem, se é assim que diz... aceito!

Lú - OK, vamos começar com a base!

Porém, mal o Capeta começa a passar a base, o Cassius vem de novo interromper.

Cassius - Shinaaaa!

Shina - Que foi? Já pendurou a faixa?

Cassius - Já, mas é que chegou um cara aqui na porta, diz que é lá de Asgard!

Shina - Deixa entrar!

Durval - +entrando+ "Festa do Seiya", eu hein, que mau gosto!

Shina - Eeeeei, não fale mal do SEEEEIYAAAAAAAA!

Durval - Ah, não tem como eu gostar daquele moleque insolen- OPAAAAAAAAAAAA quem é a gostosa?

O tio Lú repara na hora que o Durval havia botado os olhões na Lilith, levanta, coloca seu sorriso mais falso na cara e começa com o papo de comerciante:

Lú - É a Lili! Minha amiga! E aí Durval, gostou dela?

Durval - Ô se gostei! Gata pra caramba, todo mundo no Makai é gostosa assim?

Lú - Aaaaa Durvalzinho, todo mundo tem que tar nos trinques! Não deixo ninguém ficar feio lá não, caso contrário não se cria! Mas então querido, quer sair com ela?

Durval - Claroooo! E aí gata, vamos brincar de nuvem?

Lilith - De que?

Durval - De nuvem! Eu fico nu e você vem!

Lú - +risada amarela+ Eeeern, pera só um pouquinho que vou falar uma coisinha aqui com ela e a gente já volta!

Nisso, o Capiroto puxa a Lilith pro lado e cochicha pra só ela ouvir.

Lú - Aí Lilith, seguinte: o Durval é um velho carente lá de Asgard, porém muuuuito rico! Ignore a pose dele de maloqueiro e lembre que ele mora num palácio! Vai lá miga, mas olha: serviço completo, hein! Levanta a auto estima dele, chama de lindo e tudo mais! É isso que eles gostam, não faz malfeito não! Se fizer ele feliz pode até ser que ele vire cliente fixo!

Lilith - Pode deixar, patrão!

Lú - Aííííí Durvalzinho, pode ficar com ela todinha pra você!

Durval - +abraça a Lilith pela cintura+ Mas cadê um lugar assim mais "reservado" pra gente ficar?

Lú - Deixa eu ver... Shinoca, bem, eles podem ficar no quarto do Cassius?

Shina - Podem, desde que não baguncem nada!

Lú - +pensando+ Eeerrrrnn tô achando que a Shina ainda não sacou o que eles vão fazer lá dentro, mas deixa!+fim do pensamento+ Então Lilizinha, mas sejam discretos hein! Tô maquiando a mona aqui fora, nada de escândalo! Serviço completo mas com discrição que tá pra chegar mais gente!

Lilith - Pode deixar, patrão!

Sendo assim, o "casal" vai pro quarto, se tranca lá dentro e o Coisa Ruim volta a maquiar a Shina.

Lú - Como eu ia dizendo, meu bem, preciso passar mais uma base aqui...

Cassius - Shiiiinaaaaa!

Lú - ¬¬ De novo me interrompendo?

Cassius - Chegou mais gente, o tal de Abel tá aí fora com a Éris!

Shina - Manda entrar!

Sendo assim, os deuses entram - também estranhando a faixa de "festa do Seiya".

Éris - Eu pensei que essa festa era pra nossa revanche, não pro Seiya!

Lú - Deixa pra lá, miga, afinal de contas ela cedeu a casa pra festa! Né? Mas e aí amiga? Senta ali que quando eu terminar com ela, vou maquiar você!

Abel - E aí capeta, como anda?

Lú - SHHHHHHHHHHHH, fica quieto!

Shina - Do que ele te chamou?

Lú - Liga pra ele não miga, ele não fala coisa com coisa! Chama o Hyoga de "querido" e a Atena de "pequena irmã"! Tem problema ele!

Abel - Eeeeeiiii! ¬¬

Lú - Isso, senta lá, Abel, que depois dou um jeito nesse seu cabelo aí de manga chupada! Agora, que terminei com a base, vou passar o pó compacto!

Éris - É, parece que o Lú já conquistou a freguesia do dia!

Lú - A gente tem que ser ligeiro, miga!

Enquanto o Capiroto mais emo da história passava a maquiagem na Shina e a Éris e o Abel trocavam umas ideias sobre maquiagem e cabelo com ele, o Cassius continuava na fossa lá fora.

Cassius - Hunf... só liga pro Seiya... nunca vai ligar pra mim! Ei, olha quem vem lá! É o Seiya!

Seiya - E aííííí Cassius, tudo bem?

Cassius - Mais ou menos.

Seiya - Ah, fica assim não! Mas que faixa é essa? A Saori me avisou que era a festa do aniversário do Dócrates, não que era minha! Mas fico lisonjeado! Trouxe até um violãozinho pra gente fazer umas serestas!

Cassius - Ah, ela que fez questão de colocar a faixa. Ela te ama, Seiya! Snif!

Seiya - Mas então, vou entrando aí, beleza?

Antes mesmo de entrar, o Seiya repara que o próprio Capiroto (que ele conhecia porque enfrentou ele no OVA, dã) estava de frente pra Shina - mas nem reparou no Abel e na Éris porque eles estavam de costas no sofá e o Durval, bem... o Durval estava se divertindo com a Lilith no quarto por isso nem tava a vista.

Seiya - De novo esse Capeta?! E dessa vez tá fazendo mal pra Shina?! Aaaaah, não! Pena que estou sem armadura, mas mesmo sem armadura podemos usar o cosmo! É, e o que tivermos a mão! VIOLÃOZADAAAAAAAAAA DE PÉGASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!

Dito isso, o Pocotó dá a maior violãozada na cabeça do Capeta, que larga na hora o estojo de pó compacto, o qual em seguida cai no chão.

Lú - +voz grossa igual à do OVA da versão da Gota Mágica+ QUE PORRA É ESSA, CARALHO? EU TÔ AQUI TRABALHANDO EM PLENO SÁBADO E TU VEM ME DAR COM O VIOLÃO NA CABEÇA, SEU PANGARÉ DOS INFERNOS?

Seiya - Iiiiiiih, a Diaba ficou nervosa, melhor me mandar!

Nisso, o Seiya pula pela janela, arrebentando a parede em volta... mas aí a Shina, que estava sentada e ainda não o havia visto direito, ao reparar que era o Seiya, surta geral.

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! +pula e sai correndo atrás dele+

Lú - Ei, EI! Volta aqui, você ainda nem me passou a promissória! VOLTA AQUI! EU QUERO MEU DINHEIRO E MINHA INDENIZAÇÃO PELO GALO NA CABEÇA SEUS ¨%¨$$¨$&¨$%¨$# #$#¨! +sai correndo atrás do Seiya e da Shina pelo buraco que ficou no lugar da janela+

Éris - Caramba, esse Seiya tinha que estragar tudo de novo!

Abel - Nesse ponto tenho que concordar contigo. A gente quieto, o Pocotó vem cismar com a gente só porque somos filler e vilões de OVA! Hunf! Como se não bastassem as flechadas de Sagitário!

E por falar em filler...

Cassius - Shinaaaa, o Dócrates voltou com o rango lá da sala de Atena! E trouxe com ele o Tatsumi! Shina? Cadê a Shina?

Éris e Abel - Saiu correndo atrás do Seiya!

Cassius - E o Seiya?

Éris e Abel - Saiu fugido do Capeta!

Cassius - Capeta? Que Capeta?

Éris - Ai, esses mortais nem pra reconhecerem o Capiroto quando o vêem!

Abel - Vamos e convenhamos, nem nós quando o vimos pela primeira vez pensávamos que ele era Capeta!

Cassius - A Shina estava sendo maquiada pelo CAPETA?!

Éris - Sim!

 _E agora? O Cassius também vai querer tirar satisfação com o Lú por ele ter maquiado a sua mestra sem se revelar? E o Seiya, pra variar vai apanhar? E o Lú, vai conseguir o pagamento pela maquiagem? E o Durval, vai xonar de vez na Lilith?_

 _Isso e muito mais no capítulo 4 desse troço louco!_


	4. Chapter 4

_No capítulo anterior, Seiya finalmente chegou e deu na cabeça do Capeta! Daí a Shina ficou ainda mais doidona e pulou em cima do Pocotó! Mas aí o Capeta foi cobrar a maquiagem e o galo na cabeça indo atrás dos dois, enquanto Cassius vinha com Dócrates e Tatsumi da sala de Atena com o rango. E agora?_

Cassius - SHINAAAAAAA!

Éris - Não bastava a tal de Shina berrando pelo Seiya o tempo todo, agora é esse berrando pela Shina também! Vocês não podem se apaixonar por alguém que os corresponda?

Cassius - TT

Dócrates - Gente, que buraco é esse na janela?!

Abel - O Seiya fazendo besteira como sempre! Dessa vez eu tô de prova, o Capeta nem fez nada de errado, só tava maquiando a moça aí e pronto.

Cassius - Mas ele é o Capeta, maquiando a SHINAAAAA!

Éris - Fica tranquilo grandão, o Lú sabe maquiar melhor que muita gente que conhecemos. Serviço de primeira!

Dócrates - Bom, mas o importante é que eu trouxe o rango! E aí, vamos fazer o churrasquinho?

Tatsumi - EEEEEEEEEE, louco pra comer!

Abel - Humpf, somos deuses e não precisamos comer, pra isso nem ligo.

Cassius - Por falar nisso, também tô com fome... mas quero logo ver como que tá a SHINAAAAAAAA!

Dócrates - Depois a gente vê, ela já sabe se cuidar sozinha!

Sendo assim, Dócrates, Tatsumi e Cassius saem lá pra fora a fim de começar a assar a carne na churrasqueira - enquanto os deuses ficam na sala mesmo pois não tinham nenhum interesse na carne assando.

De repente, saem o Durval e a Lilith do quarto - ele todo amarrotado e ela toda descabelada.

Durval - Uhuuuuuuu, mó legal essa mina, Lú! Ué, cadê o Capeta?

Assim que o Durval acabou de falar, o Coisa Ruim volta com o Seiya pelo colarinho em uma mão e a Shina segura pela blusa em outra.

Lú - Tá, tá bem, se joguem um em cima do outro, se comam, façam o que quiser! Mas EU QUERO MEU DINHEIROOOOOO!

Shina - Vou te passar a promissória, eu não tava fugindo! Eu só queria o SEIYAAAAAAAAA!

Lú - Tá miga, tá! Mas "amigos, amigos", negócios à parte! Passa logo o negócio aí que é pra gente se acertar!

Seiya - Shina, eu não acredito que você andou fazendo negócios com o Demo!

Shina - Eu nem sabia que era ele! Mas a maquiagem tava ficando legal!

Lú - Ainda vamos terminar esse negócio aí - isso se um certo Pangaré Alado me deixar terminar o serviço em paz! ¬¬

Seiya - Ah, eu pensei que você estava fazendo mal pra ela!

Lú - Que fazer mal, o negócio agora é fazer serviço que funcione!

Cassius - SHINAAAAAAAA!

Shina - De novo, Cassius?

Cassius - Que bom que está bem!

Shina - Estou, né! Mas vou aqui assinar essa promissória...

Cassius - Toma cuidado pra ele não comprar a sua alma junto!

Lú - Queeeee alma, migo! Esse negócio já deu, agora é Avon que dá dinheiro!

Éris - Avon? Mas você odiava Avon!

Lú - +cochichando pra Éris+ Miga, repara não, mas eu não uso Avon, só uso Christian Dior, Shiseido etc! Mas nessa crise do caramba, eu vendo Avon porque é mais barato e atinge a públicos mais carentes, tipo essa amazona que mal tem onde morar!

Éris - Aaaahhh, entendi!

Shina - Pronto, já assinei a promissória, tá aqui!

Lú - Assim que se faz, miga! Agora deixa eu sentar aqui pra continuar a sua maquiagem...

Lilith - Patrão!

Lú - Que foi? Não tá vendo que tô maquiando a mona?!

Lilith - Liga não patrão, mas é que eu já terminei o serviço com o tal de Durval...

Durval - Essa mina disse que teve problema com um cara aí, que não podia ir por cima... por mim pode por cima, por baixo, por onde quiser, gata!

Lú - Hehehehe, bom que gostou, Durvalzinho! Er... Lili, meu bem, e o cachê?

Lilith - Ahn... ele ainda não deu.

Lú - COMOOOOOO ASSIM MIGA, uma mulher tão experiente nas put - digo, nos rolês aí da vida, não sabe que tem que cobrar ANTES de fazer o negócio?! Aí Dudu, paga o negócio aí senão vai se ver comigo!

Durval - Ern... é pago?! Pensei que ela tinha ido comigo porque me achou gato!

Lú - Aaaaaaah Durvalzinho, sabe como é... de graça hoje em dia nem injeção na testa!

Durval - Humpf... quanto é?

Lú - Trezentos dólares mais o dinheiro do busão.

Durval - TUDO ISSO?

Lú - Ah vai, Dudu! Você mesmo falou que a mina é top!

Durval - OK... +separa o dinheiro e dá pro Capeta+

Lú - Aaaaahhhh legal! +todo feliz contando as notas e conferindo se eram verdadeiras+ Tá certinho! Lili, toma aqui a sua parte!

Lilith - OK patrão!

Lú - Isso aí, eu e você com a grana, o Durval com a auto estima lá em cima, todo mundo feliz! Dudu, olha só, se quiser sair com ela de novo!

Nisso, o Capiroto tira do bolso um cartãozinho cheirando a enxofre, pó de arroz e Victoria's Secret, e entrega pro ex-representante de Odin.

Durval - Hun... tá bom! +guarda sem nem ler+

Lú - Iiiiiiiih Dudu, ficou triste só porque a miga é prima? Ah Dudu, fica assim não! Foi só pelo dinheiro não, ela no fundo gostou de você, vai!

Durval - +indo cabisbaixo lá pra fora com os demais humanos+

Lú - Affff, deixa ele pra lá! Homens têm um ego frágil do caramba mesmo! Mas onde paramos mesmo com essa maquiagem? Ah sim, vamos passar a sombra e depois o delineador!

Enquanto o Capeta maquiava a Shina, o Tatsumi morto de fome esperava a carne assar - e enquanto a mesma não assava, foi ver o que ocorria dentro da casa.

Tatsumi - É maquiagem isso aí?

Lú - É sim, migo! E aí, quer aderir à moda da androginia e passar também?

Tatsumi - Ern... não, mas conheço alguém que ia adorar isso aí!

Lú - Quem?

Tatsumi - A SIORITAAAAAAAAAA!

Lú - "Senhorita"? Quem é?

Tatsumi - A minha patroa! Ela é rica, ama maquiagem e usualmente gasta aos tubos com isso!

Lú - +olhos brilhando+ SÉRIOOOOOOOOOO? Que legal, olha só, vou te passar um cartão e aí você passa pra ela, tá?

Sendo assim, o Tinhoso entrega outro cartãozinho cheirando a enxofre, maquiagem e Victoria's Secret pro mordomo de Atena. Ele, ao contrário do Durval, lê:

"TIO LÚ

Vendo: maquiagem, perfume, hidratante, gel pro cabelo, defrisante, esmalte, celular Xing Ling, vibrador, lingerie sexy, fone de ouvido, carregador de celular universal (da igreja não, porra!).

Agencio: moças lindas que fazem "companhia" pros homens e os fazem ter auto estima de novo.

Também: pacto de juventude, pacto de riqueza, pacto da Xuxa, amarração temporária (7 dias, 7 meses e 7 anos), amarração definitiva, urucubaca contra seu ex que te abandonou grávida, urucubaca contra seu ex que te passou DST, urucubaca contra a sua ex que espalhou que você tem pau pequeno, urucubaca contra a sua vizinha crente que quer te mandar pro Diabo (pode vir quente que eu tô fervendo!), urucubaca contra patrão chato..."

Tatsumi - Quanta coisa! Seu curriculum é extenso, hein!

Lú - Ih migo, tô na pista há mais de cinco mil anos! Modéstia à parte - e modéstia eu não tenho nenhuma mesmo - eu sou phoda!

Tatsumi - Aí, enquanto a comida não fica pronta, vou lá chamar a sioritaaaaaa!

Lú - Esse é dos meus! Vai lá migo, chama mesmo, enquanto isso vou deixar as migas aqui nos trinques pra servir de exemplo de maquiagem quando ela chegar!

Nisso, Tatsumi vai até a Sala de Atena enquanto o Capeta fica todo animado e pega Éris, Lilith e Shina pra já deixar nos trinques.

Lú - Venham cá monas! A Shina só falta o delineador, rímel, lápis e batom, a gente termina rapidinho! A Éris eu faço rápido também, já tenho experiência em maquiar ela! E a Lilith tá precisando de um retoque depois do pega com o Durval! Vamo lá, migas!

Enquanto isso, o churras rolava solto lá fora...

Dócrates - Aí Seiya, poxa, você podia ficar com a Shina, né! Coitada, ela é gamada em você... apesar de que o Cassius ia ficar bem triste com isso...

Seiya - Ern... tá vendo, melhor ela ficar com o Cassius, né?

Dócrates - Mas ela não gosta do Cassius! Não desse jeito, pelo menos.

Durval - +emborcando um litro de pinga sozinho+

Dócrates - EEEEEEIIII deixa um pouco pra gente! Mas por que tu tá bebendo tanto?

Durval - Até a gata que aceitou ficar comigo é putaaaaaa! Buáááááá!

Lú - +lá de dentro, sem parar de maquiar as "migas"+ - Eeeeeeei chama a Lilith de puta não, gato! Ela faz muito mais do que só sexo! Ela faz vocês se sentirem machos, fodões, escuta a problemaiada de vocês... serve de psicóloga também... serviço completo!

Durval - Mas é só pelo dinheiroooooooo!

Lú - É nada, ela adora o trabalho que faz! Pra gostar de dar mais que essa daí, tô pra ver, HAHAHAHAHAHA! +risada maquiavélica do Clodovil+

Durval - TT

Cassius - Fica assim não Durval, pelo menos você tem dinheiro! E eu que nem isso?

Dócrates - Melhor chorar num palácio em Asgard que num barraco na Grécia!

Cassius - Verdade!

Enquanto Durval e Cassius curtiam a fossa, Tatsumi falava com a Saori lá na Sala de Atena.

Tatsumi - Sioritaaaaaaa, não sabe da última!

Saori - Você não roubou bolo da festa de novo, né?!

Tatsumi - Nãoooo! É que tem um cara... meio andrógino lá... vendendo umas maquiagens!

Saori - Maquiagem?!

Tatsumi - Sim, tem muitas! Ele tava até maquiando a Shina!

Saori - EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, quem disse que não vou?!

No maior pique, Saori sai correndo com as saias nas mãos, descendo as escadas e indo em direção à vila dos Cavaleiros de Prata - onde ficava o barraquinho da Shina.

Tatsumi - SIORITAAAAAAAA espera eu! +corre atrás+

Quando ela enfim chega, esbaforida porém feliz por saber que tem evento de maquiagem, o Lú já havia maquiado todo mundo - e de quebra dado um jeito no cabelo do Abel, que ia servir de modelo masculino.

Saori - Oi gente! Nossa, "festa do Seiya"! Essa mulher é mesmo mais fanática por ele do que eu!

Seiya - E aííí Saori, veio pra festa também?

Saori - Quero é ver as maquiagens! Cadê?!

Seiya - Ah, tão maquiando o pessoal lá dentro! Mas olha, quem tá fazendo e vendendo é o...

Saori - Ebaaaaaa, quero ir lá!

O Capeta, tendo reparado que já havia chegado a tal "siorita" da qual o Tatsumi falara, logo assumiu seu ar mais falso e colocou um sorrisão no rosto.

Lú - Monas e mono, fiquei aí sentadinhos no sofá pra mostrar pra miga que o serviço é bom, OK? OK! Agora é só eu recepcioná-la com toda a minha lábia e esperteza!

Então o Tinhoso vira pra trás e...

Lú - MIGAAAAAA, que bom que você tá aqui pra experimentar as maquia- ATENA!

Saori - LÚCIFER!

Todos - OO!

 _E agora? A Saori vai chamar o Edir Macedo pra exorcizar o Capetão? E o Durval, vai entrar no programa FORA FRIENDZONE junto com o Cassius - programa esse que tá em outra fic? E a Shina, vai se acostumar a usar maquiagem naquele Santuário árido? E o Dócrates, vai deixar de ser filler (isso não é com a gente, é com o Kurumada, mas enfim)?_

 _Isso e muito mais, no capítulo 5!_


	5. Chapter 5

_No capítulo anterior, Saori vai até a festa na laje apenas para experimentar maquiagem - e vê que quem tá vendendo é o Capeta! E agora, como será essa treta?_

Saori - Eu não acredito que te deixaram entrar no meu Santuário! E ainda a Éris, o Durval, o Abel - e essa... essa puta aí que não sei quem é!

Lú - Não é puta! É a Lilith, minha principal agente no entretenimento de homens, que é muito mais chique e complexo que ser só puta! Mas você nunca vai entender o que é isso, né, Atena? Dizem por aí que você é a deusa virgem, HAHAHAHAHAHA! +risada maquiavélica do Clodovil de novo+

Saori - +vermelha que nem um pimentão+ Eeeerrrrnnnn... você não tem nada a ver com isso! O que é que vocês fazem aqui na festa do Dócrates - que era do Seiya segundo a faixa? Tô entendendo mais nada!

Éris - Aniversário? Pensei que era a festa de revanche contra o Poseidon!

Saori - Queeee bagunça é essa?! Afinal, o que é isso?!

Todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, até que a Saori enfim entendeu o que havia acontecido - eles haviam juntado três "utilidades" num evento só: a revanche, o aniversário do Dócrates e o fanatismo da Shina pelo Seiya. E claro, o Lú fazendo de tudo uma grande oportunidade de negócios como sempre.

Saori - Mas por que não me avisaram antes?! Eu jamais ia deixar esses caras entrarem aqui se soubesse!

Shina - Ern... não avisamos justamente por causa disso.

Saori - Mas isso é um enorme desrespeito à minha autoridade de deusa!

Éris - É uma grande injustiça a sua atitude! Com o Poseidon você faz aliança e até um _remake_ de clássicos com ele¹! Com a gente é esse desprezo só porque somos vilões de OVA!

Abel - Verdade! Diz que é minha irmã mas não me telefona nem uma vez a cada século!

Lú - Gnnnnnn, quero nem saber! Essa baranga mocréia invejosa ajudou a me expulsar do céu só porque eu sabia passar delineador melhor do que ela! Cansei, viu! Vamos embora, Lilith!

Lilith - Mas patrão, e as maquiagens?

Lú - A Shina já passou promissória - só eu mandar alguém vir cobrar depois. A Éris é miga e eu sei que ela paga direitinho depois. O Durval já pagou o rolê e o Abel paga o cabelo depois também. Vamos vazar daqui, terminar de vender essa tralha em outro lugar!

Lilith - Pra onde vamos?

Lú - Pra 25 de Março, em São Paulo, no Brasil!

Lilith - Mas patrãoooo, vão reconhecer a gente!

Lú - Vão nada! As pessoas ainda pensam que sou vermelho e tenho chifres! Vamos miga, qualquer coisa você se identifica como... uma puta da Augusta!

Lilith - E você, patrão?!

Lú - Eu vou ficar como... um travesti da Augusta, pronto! Vamos, não suporto estar na presença dessa... mulher!

Sendo assim, Lulu e Lili catam as coisas rapidinho e rumam direto pra saída, resmungando e xingando. Seiya ao vê-los ir embora suspira de alívio.

Seiya - Ufa, foi tarde, não aguentava mais aquele cheiro de pó de arroz com enxofre, eu hein! +entrando na casa+ Mas e aííííí gente, a festa tem que continuar!

Saori - Mas esse barraco tá tão feio! E a comida tão escassa! Só tem pinga e carne de terceira! Não tem um bolinho, um salgadinho, um refrigerante, nada!

Cassius - É porque o nosso soldo é muito baixo! ¬¬

Saori - Eeerrrnnnn... tá bom vai, vou ajudar vocês! Tó Cassius, um dinheirinho pra você comprar uns bolos pra festa!

Tatsumi - EBAAAAAAAAAAA, bolo!

Saori - Mas nada de roubar, hein!

Tatsumi - Aaaaaaa sioritaaaaaa! TT

Cassius - OK, vou ao mercado comprar. +sai+

Enquanto Cassius ia comprar os bolos, os vilões de OVA remanescentes conversavam sobre a injustiça de serem renegados.

Éris - Todo mundo chama a gente de filler, fomos derrotados todos com a flecha de Sagitário, nem tivemos uma luta decente! Precisamos chamar mais a atenção!

Abel - Concordo! Afinal somos deuses, temos de voltar à supremacia como antigamente e blablá...

Durval - +ainda enchendo a cara na porta de casa+ Buáááááá, não consigo pegar mina de graçaaaaaaa!

Seiya - Gente, vamos aproveitar que o Capeta foi embora e fazer uma seresta, uma musiquinha no violão?

Shina - Canta pra mim SEIYAAAAAAAAA!

Seiya - Ern... fique calma, Shina! Mas tá bom, vamos ver que música vamos cantar...

Enquanto todos discutiam a música que o Pocotó ia cantar, Cassius volta do mercado com... três bolinhos tipo Pulmann.

Cassius - Ó Shina e Saori, foi pra isso que o dinheiro deu!

Abel - Deusa pão-dura. ¬¬

Saori - Eeeeeiii, vai todo mundo me sacanear nesse negócio?!

Abel - Só tô falando a verdade! Humpf!

Shina - Aaaahh Cassius, coloque-os em cima da mesa, OK? E aí a gente aproveita e serve o churrasco lá também! Já a pinga o Durval deve ter bebido tudo sozinho...

Durval - +bêbado+ HIC! Hehehehehehe, tô vendo três novinha ali na frente! HIC! E aí gata?

Seiya - Cara, ele tá cantando um amontoado de rochas!

Saori - Deixa ele. Vamos agora aos bolinhos e- TATSUMI!

Antes que pudessem dar por algo, viram o Tatsumi com os três bolinhos Pullman nos braços - e saiu correndo pela porta. Mal o Cassius os havia colocado na mesa, o Tatsumi aproveitou o povo olhando a bebedice do Durval lá fora e pegou tudo pra ele!

Saori - Tatsumiiiiiii, o que eu já te falei sobre isso?

Tatsumi - +de longe+ Desculpe sioritaaaaaaaaaa, mas é mais forte que eu!

Shina - E agora, o que teremos de sobremesa?!

Dócrates - Não tem mais sequer bolo no meu aniversário! Isso me deixa puto!

Saori - Calma Dócrates, eu dou mais uns trocados pro Cassius comprar mais-

Dócrates - PUNHOOOOOOOOOOOO DE HÉRCULEEEEEEEEEES!

Quando todos deram por si, o gigante filler havia descontado toda a sua raiva no teto da casa da Shina - arrebentando o mesmo logo em seguida.

Shina - Dócrateeeeees, olha o que você fez com o teto da minha casa! E agora, onde vamos dormir?!

Cassius - Acho que vamos ter de dormir de favor no barraco da Marin...

 _E agora? A Shina vai ter de se inscrever no "Minha casa, minha vida"? E o Tatsumi, será demitido pela Saori por sua clepto-bolinho-mania? E o Seiya, vai conseguir cantar no violão? E o Durval, vai conseguir conquistar uma mina de graça?_

 _Isso e muito mais no capítulo 6!_

 _¹Vide a fic "Eneida - versão Saint Seiya"._


	6. Chapter 6

_No capítulo anterior, Saori deu uns trocadinhos pro Cassius comprar bolo pra festinha - mas o Tatsumi roubou tudo! Então Dócrates ficou tão puto que arrebentou com o teto do barraco da Shina! E agora, como eles vão fazer?_

Shina - Genteeee, como vamos fazer pra dormir?!

Saori - Afffff, Dócrates! Tinha que fazer isso, era tão simples! Era só arrumar mais trocados pro Cassius comprar mais bolinhos!

Dócrates - Ern...

Saori - Você terá de ajudar a reconstruir a casa da Shina depois que a festa acabar! Mas enquanto isso... como faremos pra continuar a festa?

Cassius - Acho que o jeito é fazer o resto lá fora, na churrasqueira!

Sendo assim, todos vão para o lado de fora a fim de comer as carninhas que sobraram e tomar a pinga que o Durval ainda não tinha detonado. Enquanto isso, Cassius foi buscar mais uns bolinhos Pullmann e Seiya se animou pra cantar uma musiquinha no violão.

Seiya - "E hoje é festa lá no meu apê, pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalelê..."

Saori - Que é isso Seiya?! Cantando música do Latino?!

Seiya - Ahn... já é o costume de encenar na Eneida¹...

Dócrates - Podia cantar algo melhorzinho...

Shina - Aiiiii ele tá cantando em homenagem à festa que tô fazendo na minha casa! Sabia que ele me amava! SEEEEEEIYAAAAAAA!

Abel - Ern... aí Pocotó, por que não fica com ela? Ela é pobre e tal, mas é bonita e te ama!

Seiya - Er... é que tem um detalhe que atrapalha as coisas.

Abel - O que?

Seiya - Eu não tenho pinto.

Abel - Que? Fala mais alto, pangaré!

Seiya - Eu não tenho pinto!

Abel - Fala mais alto! Sou deus mas não tenho ouvido supersônico!

Seiya - EU NÃO TENHO PINTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos - OO!

Saori - OO! Então aquilo não era efeito de censura no OVA do Apolo?!

Seiya - Infelizmente não! TT

Éris - Iiiiiiih, aí já dá uma complicada... nem eu conheço urucubaca pra curar isso! Mas acho que a Shina conseguiria superar isso, né?

Shina - +se enrolando na faixa de "FESTA DO SEIYA" a qual havia tombado junto com a casa quando Dócrates aplicou seu golpe+ SEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Abel - É, acho que ela não liga... de qualquer forma, tem vibrador, strap on, um monte de coisa pra você satisfazê-la!

Seiya - É que eu me sinto inseguro! TT

Saori - Mas como aconteceu pra você ficar sem o bilau, Seiya?

O Pocotó ia começar a contar, quando Durval começa a dar show de bêbado de novo.

Durval - +olhando pros escombros da casa da Shina+ AEEEEEEEEEEEEE uma multidão de novinhas ali!

Enquanto Durval se jogava nas rochas e a Shina se enrolava toda na faixa, Cassius chegou com os bolinhos e mal os colocou na mesa com os churrascos, Tatsumi ressurgiu, cheio de migalha de bolo no terno.

Tatsumi - Ebaaaaaaaaaa, tem mais bolo!

Dócrates - ALTO LÁÁÁÁÁ, já comeu três, o resto é nosso!

Tatsumi - Mas...

Saori - O Dócrates tem razão! Sossegue Tatsumi! Pare de roubar porcaria! Se quer roubar com classe, entre pra política!

Tatsumi - TT

Então nada restou ao mordomo de Atena além de olhar o pessoal comendo bolinho enquanto ele passava vontade.

Durval - Aííííí novinha, que tal irmos lá pra Asgard? +falando com a rocha+

Seiya - Ei Shina, vem comer bolo com a gente!

Shina - Ainnnnn se ele me levou em consideração pra chamar pro bolo é porque me ama!

Ao ver os humanos comendo, os deuses se entreolharam e pensaram que já não tinham mais muito o que fazer ali.

Éris - Er... se não ligam, eu e o Abel aqui já vamos indo. Ainda temos de decidir onde será o foco da discórdia da semana que vem.

Abel - Na verdade eu quero mesmo é tocar uma harpa lá em casa, cansei desse violão!

Seiya - Eeeeeei, eu sou um ótimo cantor, tá?

Saori - Seiya, você calado é um ótimo cantor, isso sim!

Seiya - ¬¬

Éris - É isso aí, vamos indo!

Cassius - E não se esqueça do nosso acordo de maçãs!

Éris - OK, eu as enviarei!

Enquanto os deuses iam embora, Durval se lançava com cada vez mais afinco contra as rochas.

Durval - Um monte de novinhaaaaaaaaaa!

Saori - Tô achando melhor é chamar um taxi pra esse cara ir embora, porque do jeito que tá mamado...

Seiya - Mas não vai custar muito um taxi até Asgard?

Saori - Ah Seiya, ele é rico, tem como bancar! Peraí que vou chamar...

Tatsumi - +catando tristemente as migalhas de bolo que sobraram+

Saori - +no telefone+ É, é no Santuário da Grécia. Isso, mas é numa casa assim assim. Não tem rua. Tem uma vila, é a vila dos Cavaleiros de Prata. É...

Durval - É no pântano sinistro! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saori - Affffffff, sai daqui com esse bafo de cachaça! Então, isso! O cara tá meio doido, mas enfim... é, pode vir. Isso. Tá, tchau!

Enquanto esperavam o taxi do Durval, os humanos faziam de tudo pra que o mesmo não se descontrolasse e saísse se jogando em algum barranco pensando que era novinha. Quando enfim chegou, tiveram de colocá-lo lá quase à força.

Durval - Não vou abandonar as novinhaaaaaa!

Dócrates - Fica quieto senão te mandamos pro manicômio ou pro AA!

Taxista - É esse doido cheirando a cachaça?! Nossa, vou levar isso aí não!

Saori - Seu taxista, é em Asgard, a corrida vai ser beeeem cara, se é que me entende... e ele tem dinheiro, mora num palácio!

Taxista - Opaaaaaaaa, aí já falamos outro idioma! OK, bota o véio aí dentro!

Durval - Isso aí, chefia, vamos lá pro pântano sinistroooooooooo!

Saori - ¬¬ Ele fala isso desde aquele OVA, não é possível!

Após Durval devidamente acondicionado no banco de trás, o taxista enfim ruma até Asgard - e Saori pensa em como fazer pra reconstruir o barraquinho da Shina.

Saori - Acho que vocês terão de limpar todos os escombros e depois reconstruir tudo! Dócrates, isso fica a seu encargo!

Dócrates - OK, vou buscar lá umas caçambas pra limpar todas essas novinhas- digo digo, esses escombros. Como sou gigante, fica mais fácil.

Tatsumi - E nós, sioritaaaaaaaaa?

Saori - Ah, nós vamos embora. Já chega né? Comeu muito bolo por hoje! E eu, como me frustrei com as maquiagens do Capeta... vou é fazer umas compras de maquiagem na internet pra desestressar! Vamos!

Após a saída de Tatsumi e Saori, ficaram apenas o Cassius, a Shina e o Seiya. Afinal de contas, o Dócrates havia ido buscar as caçambas pra começar o trabalho.

Seiya - Ern... Shina, foi muito legal a festa, mas também vou indo lá. Qualquer dia a gente se vê, tá?

Shina - SEIYA...! +olhos brilhando+

Ao vê-la daquele jeito, o pocotó se comoveu, foi até ela e... lhe deu um beijinho no rosto de despedida.

Shina - ELE ME DEU UM BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! +desmaia+

Cassius - +pensando+ Pelo menos agora eu já tenho um trunfo contra ele! Eu tenho pinto e ele não! Hunf!

Nisso, Seiya também sai, e enquanto Shina ainda estava deslumbrada com o beijo no rosto, Cassius foi buscar um vassourão pra ajudar a limpar não só os escombros, mas as garrafas de pinga espalhadas, o carvão do churrasco, as migalhas de bolinho Pullman...

Cassius - Então Shina, apesar de ter tido tanta bagunça na festa, pelo menos aprendemos uma lição disso!

Shina - +se enrolando na faixa de "FESTA DO SEIYA" de novo+ - Qual?

Cassius - Jequiti é de Deus! Avon que é do Capeta!

 _DE ENDI_

 _-x-_

 _¹Na fic da Eneida, o Seiya representa o rei Latino - que é mixado com o papel do cantor pop._

 _Mais uma fiqui acabada! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Essa saiu em tempo recorde! Menos de uma semana! Pessoas, por favor comentem dizendo o que acharam! Há views mas não há muitas reviews! Não custa nada e vocês fazem uma writer feliz, rsssss!_


End file.
